Frostpunk
Frostpunk is a city-building sim with survival game elements. Developed by the same studio as This War of Mine, Frostpunk takes place in a frozen post-apocalyptic wasteland. Players are tasked with leading a group of refugees, needing to provide them with basic necessities such as water, heat, and shelter. Gameplay The beginning of a game typically starts with a small group of survivors and some limited supplies. Players are tasked with harvesting resources and slowly using what they've collected to grow their city. Besides the general city-building elements, players will be given tough decisions that will conflict with their moral compass. Features ;Survival Frostpunk is a society survival game where heat means life and every decision comes with a cost. Players face the task of building the last city on Earth and securing the means necessary for their people to survive. ;Maintain hope Survival is about hope and the will to live. Players' ability to spark and maintain them both in their people will be a deciding factor in their success. ;Make the law Society is a group of people who abide by the same rules and share similar beliefs. Players must establish laws that regulate the existence of their growing society. Decide on their working routine, healthcare, food provision and other crucial aspects of everyday life. Maintain their hope and contentment – the moral condition of the society is as important as securing the basic means to keep the people fed and safe. ;Weigh choices Some decisions will seem small – like deciding the fate of a troubled citizen or meeting the demands of a newborn faction – but be aware that the sum of actions can lead to unexpected results. People put their faith in players, but their devotion is not limitless. Leadership can be a burden. ;Develop technologies Survival demands progress. React to current events, but don’t forget about the long term and investing in development and technological progress. Providing a highly advanced infrastructure with self-powered automatons, airships and other technical wonders is difficult, but achievable. It all depends on management and leadership skills. ;Explore While New London is players' main focus, there is much more to the world than what lies within the limits of their city. Expeditions, while risky, can bring valuable intel, precious supplies, and grow a society’s population. There may be people out there, and their fate lies solely in player hands. ;Updates The main story campaign can go different ways depending on playstyle, but it is still not the only challenge to tackle. Frostpunk offers different scenarios and additional updates with new content expected in the future. Victorian Edition The Victorian Edition is a physical edition of the game available for a limited time for $34.99 / £29.99. This edition offers the following: *High quality box, featuring artwork from the game *DVD box with physical copy of the game *Card with redeemable Steam code *''New London - The Art of Frostpunk'' 54-page, hardcover artbook Media Images File:Frostpunk Character.png File:Frostpunk Automatons Manual.jpg File:New london.jpg Video Frostpunk Official Launch Trailer 11 facts about Frostpunk Features Trailer FROSTPUNK Official Release Date Trailer - "Serenity" System requirements Recommended *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system *OS: Windows 7/8/10 64-bit *Processor: 3.2 GHz Quad Core Processor *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: GeForce 970, Radeon RX 580 or equivalent with 4GB of video RAM *DirectX: Version 11 *Storage: 8 GB available space *Sound Card: DirectX compatible *Additional Notes: Have the latest VC package installed; if using Windows 7 or 8 have the KB4019990 update applied. Minimum *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system *OS: Windows 7/8/10 64-bit *Processor: 3.2 GHz Dual Core Processor *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: GeForce GTX 660, Radeon R7 370 or equivalent with 2 GB of video RAM *DirectX: Version 11 *Storage: 8 GB available space *Sound Card: DirectX compatible *Additional Notes: Have the latest VC package installed; if using Windows 7 or 8 have the KB4019990 update applied. References *Official Game Site